Anniversary
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: It's Bulma and Vegeta's anniversary. What does Vegeta get Bulma. This story contains my pathetic try at lemon. R&R.


Hi hope you enjoy the story. I don't own anything.

"I." Speaking

'Love.' Thoughts

'_Me' _Speaking telepathically.

The blue haired beauty woke up to see that her Saiyan prince had already left. "Figures" Bulma, said with a sigh. Stretching she slowly got out of bed. Getting dressed in jean cut off shorts and a red top that cinched at the waist. She took a quick look in the mirror 'I look good' she thought as she ran down the stairs.

Looking in the kitchen she found it on empty except for two notes on the table. One from her Saiyan prince and the other from their son. The one from her Saiyan prince read:

_Woman,_

_I will be home for dinner._

_Vegeta._

The one from her son read:

_Mummy,_

_I'm staying over at Goten's house for the night._

_Trunks._

'Well I think it's safe to say veggie heads forgotten our anniversary again.' Bulma thought suddenly sad. At this moment Mrs. Briefs decided to walk in and ask Bulma if she wanted to came shopping with her. In which Bulma wholeheartedly agreed.

After entering many clothing shops together Bulma and her mother went there separate ways. 'This has been fun. Mum always knows when I need cheering up and she always knows how to cheer me up.' Bulma thought, as she was truly grateful for having a mother like hers. Walking past a lingerie shop Bulma felt the urge to be sexy so she brought a blood red lacey bra and a matching thong. Looking at the time she realized it took longer to make a decision than she thought. She walked to the food court and waited for her mother.

"Hello dear." Her mothers ditzy voice catching her attention. "Ready to go?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yeah. Thanks mum." Bulma said happily.

The poor hover car had to haul their many items home. Not that they cared.

"Mum, could you please help me cook for Vegeta tonight." Bulma asked as they walked into their house.

"Sure, honey. Why do you think I brought all these eggs?" Bulma's mother said.

"Thanks mum." Bulma said hugging her mother.

Vegeta arrived home from training at eight thirty. Walking into his house the aroma of good food filled his sensitive nostrils. Vegeta quickly ran to the kitchen. He noticed his son and his woman were not present. Slightly annoyed they were making him wait he decided to do something about it.

'_Woman are you coming to eat.' _Vegeta asked.

'_No and Trunks isn't either.' _Bulma replied.

'Good more for me to eat.' Vegeta thought as he shoveled boatloads of food in his mouth at one time. Walking slowly up the stairs Vegeta entered his and Bulma's room. He was upset to find that Bulma was asleep.

"Woman." Vegeta said trying to wake her up.

"Hmmm what?" Bulma asked.

"Are you awake." Vegeta asked cheekily as he sat near her.

"No." Bulma said angry that he wasn't leaving her alone.

"Then how did you answer my question?" Vegeta asked excited for the challenge ahead.

"Piss off Vegeta." Bulma said.

"That wasn't nice woman." Vegeta said moving closer to her. No response came but he could tell that she was still awake.

Vegeta bored of the non-argument had decided to get down to business. He kissed her gently for a second and then he went in for a second kiss and started biting her lower lip. He heard her moan lightly and he took advantage by plunging his tongue into her mouth both fighting hard for dominance. Vegeta easily winning not that Bulma cared. She loved to be dominated.

He moved his attack to her neck where he sucked, bit, licked and did what ever else he wanted to, and the harder he did it the louder Bulma's moans would be. Quickly getting rid of her nightclothes Vegeta stared at his mate who was wearing her new bra and thong.

"I love them woman." Vegeta said cupping her breast and moving his thumbs over her already hard nipples. Bulma responded by moaning. Gently taking her bra off Vegeta slowly started to suck on her left nipple while roughly tweaking her right. Swapping every few minutes, it was like sweet torture to Bulma. Trailing wet kisses down Bulma's hard abdomen. Vegeta dipped his tongue into her belly button; Bulma giggled at the sensation.

Taking off the thong that partially covered Bulma's womanhood Vegeta was hit by the smell of her arousal. Looking at her beautiful womanhood Vegeta blew on her swollen pearl.

"Vegeta." Bulma moaned desperately. "Please." She moaned while bucking up her hips.

"Please what Bulma?" Vegeta asked as innocently as he could.

"Fuck me." Bulma said angrily.

"As you wish my queen." Vegeta said before plunging his tongue into her wet womanhood. Thrusting in and out

Vegeta could feel her release coming so he thrust harder and deeper than before. Burning pleasure washed over Bulma as her first orgasm hit.

Greedily licking all of her juices that came out Vegeta was very happy. Pulling off his spandex shorts that had became very tight during their light fuck. His erect member stood proudly.

"Vegeta allow me." Bulma whispered.

"Okay woman." Vegeta said as he watched her crawl towards him.

Bulma gently started to suck his tip while her hands aggressively jerked his hard length. Vegeta couldn't help but let a grunt slip from his lips as his women helped him. Feeling him harden less Bulma decided it was time to take him. Letting go of her grip she started to take him in her mouth inch by inch. Coming to the end of what she could take of him she started to bob her head up and down his length. Her hands were occupied by massaging his balls. When he released into her mouth she just as greedily swallowed his cum as he did hers.

In a few seconds Vegeta's cock was hard again and the real fun began. Vegeta lined up his cock to her womanhood and in one quick thrust Vegeta buried himself deep inside Bulma. Thrusting slowly in and out just to annoy her. He quickly got the message when her hips hit his. Thrusting in and out as fast as he could he felt their orgasm draw near so with a few more hard thrusts they both came screaming each other's names.

"Happy anniversary." Vegeta whispered as both of them fell into a deep sleep.

The sunlight hit Bulma waking her up. Looking at Vegeta's side of the bed she found it was empty. Bulma looked at her dressing table to see a bunch of roses. There was one red rose, one white rose, one dark pink rose, one coral rose and one lavender rose. There was a card that read:

_"Happy anniversary_."

THE END.

Please review.

Rose meanings!

Red rose: "I love you."

White rose: "Purity."

Dark pink rose: "Thank you."

Coral rose: "Desire."

Lavender rose: "Love at first sight."


End file.
